I've Never... Played This Game!
by heechan
Summary: Sequel to "A Fun Saturday Night"- it's Yohji's turn to pick again...


Have you ever had Fanta? It's a high-suger-content soda I drank a lot of when I was in Europe. I found some recently at the Shell stationand got 2 6-packs. This is the result. Enjoy.  
Warnings: Yaoi (duh), Lime, OOC, stupidity  
  
I've Never... Played This Game!  
(sequel to "A Fun Saturday Night")  
---------------------------  
"OK, Yohji, what'll it be tonight?" Ken leaned back on the sofa, stretching.  
"You know, there are so many ways I could take that..." The blond assassin leaned back on the sofa, stretching his long limbs and managing to hit Aya in the head. Aya glared.  
"You know what I mean," said Ken, noting the expression of growing annoyance in Aya's eyes. "What, not who, _what_ are we doing tonight?"  
"Yare, yare," Yohji drawled lazily. Omi peeked out from under the large afghan he was hiding under, blinking interestedly. It was a week after the fateful card game, and true to form Yohji had drawn the short straw, which, according to the Weiß rules of irony, meant he got to pick their Saturday night activity. Yohji leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "Actually, I haven't given it much thought," he continued. "I don't think anything could beat last week... ne, Aya-kuuuuuun?" Yohji winked over his sunglasses. Aya's glare intensified.  
"You rigged that game. I found the aces in your pocket." Yohji grinned at Aya's truthful pronouncement.  
"Yare, yare," he said for the second time. "All's fair in love and card games." Omi threw off the afghan.  
"Actually, I'd never played _strip_ blackjack."  
"HEY! That's it!" Yohji sat straight up, managing to hit Aya in the head again. "Whoops, sorry, kid." He grinned. "We can play 'I've Never!'" There were groans and death threats all around. "Great," said Yohji, producing a large bottle of vodka. "Let's begin."  
***  
"I've never been drunk," said Omi. Ken, Yohji, and Aya all reached for the bottle. Omi watched with a morbid sort of fascination. "Wow, everything I've said so far, Yohji-kun has had to take a drink... Even when I said I'd never screwed a guy by mistake."  
"Shaddup," said Yohji blearily. He had an arm flung loosely over Ken's shoulders. Ken looked nervous. "Is it my turn yet? OK! I've never, ah... I've never... um, uh..."  
"Gone a whole day without hitting on 5 or more girls?" suggested Aya. Everyone snickered.  
"Shaddup. I'm thinking. I got one. OK, I've never screwed Ken." Omi blushed three shades of red. Ken seemed almost to shrink into the ground. Aya raised an eyebrow.  
Omi set the bottle back down. "OK, you are going to PAY for that..." The redness still seemed to glow from his and Ken's faces. "Okay. I got a good one."  
"Do your worst, bishounen," said Yohji, arm still around Ken, more for support than anything else.  
"Okay, here goes." Omi grinned maniacally. "_I've_ never burst into Ken's room at 3:30 AM, blind drunk and cying my eyes out about how Aya-kun could never love me..."  
The effect these simple words had on Yohji was incredible. He left his place on the floor in nanoseconds, knocking over the bottle and flying across the floor, headed for Omi's neck. Laughing, Omi jumped out of the way and Yohji sprawled across the floor.  
"Now, now, Yohji, now that you've spilled the whole bottle, how are you going to drink any?" laughed Ken. Omi wiped tears from his eyes. Yohji hauled himself to his feet, intent on chasing Ken. However, all he managed was a sort of lurch reminiscent of the best horror movies before he lost his balance and went tumbling to the ground.  
Yohji braced himself for the impact that didn't come. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Slim, white arms were wrapped around him. He felt himself being lowered gently to the ground. He turned over and looked into sea blue eyes.  
"A-ya?" he asked. Aya smiled. Soft, warm lips pressed onto his. He felt his clothing being removed.  
The next morning, as Yohji awoke, he noticed two things:  
1) He had a hangover, and;  
2) He was butt-naked.   
As memories of the previous night flashed by, he rolled over and looked into the face of the man sleeping beside him.  
"Ai shiteru, Aya..." he whispered.  
Owari  
-----------  
^_^  
~IcyBlue360@aol.com~ 


End file.
